Liners for pick up truck beds have become popular in recent years as an inexpensive means of protecting the bed from scratches, dents, etc. By protecting the bed from potential damage and/or disfigurement, the aesthetic value and, perhaps, the trade-in value of the pick up truck was enhanced. Several methods and devices for securing the liner in position during bed use have previously been tried. Commonly used are screw-like fasteners which extend through the liner and one of the truck bed side walls or inturned side wall flanges, as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,333,678; 4,181,349; and my U.S. patent application, Ser. No. 596,670, filed Apr. 4, 1984 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,112. Other securing methods involve the use of mounting brackets secured to the truck bed side walls and snap-in truck bed liners. The major drawbacks of these previous securement devices was that invariably, holes had to be drilled into the truck bed which lowered aesthetic appeal when the liner was removed as well as promote rusting due to water leakage through the holes in the bed. The securement fixture disclosed in my application Ser. No. 596,670, referred to above, eliminated the need for drilling holes in the truck bed, but was difficult to properly install in a completed liner.